Rule Breaker
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Rose desperately wants to impress Scorpius but how far will she be willing to go? One-shot.


**Author's Note: Here is a cute little one-shot. I do not condone peer-pressure nor do I smoke myself so I have no idea about any descriptions I was just going off what other people have told me.**

 ** **Prompts****

 ** **Camp Potter****

 ** **Tech Discovery - Write about Rose Weasley.****

 ** **(dialogue) "You can't blame me for that."****

 ** **(word) patience****

 ** **Hogwarts Assignment****

 ** **Magical Law and Government - Write about a strict rule being broken.****

 ** **(setting) school****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!****

* * *

Rule Breaker

Rose didn't know why she was here.

No, that was wrong. She knew exactly why she was here, she just didn't know how she had let herself get to this point. She was Rose Weasley - daughter of two of the golden trio - how had it come to this?

"What's the matter, Weasley, scared?"

Rose looked down at the proffered cigarette. She looked at the Slytherin girl holding it out to her. She looked at her cousin, Albus, stood just off to one side and his friend, Scorpius. The real reason she was here. They were both watching her carefully and with a deep breath, Rose tried desperately to smother the rising panic.

"I'm just not sure I want to risk catching whatever you have, Nott," she sneered back at the Slytherin girl, snatching the cigarette out of her hand. With a slight moment of hesitation, Rose lifted the cigarette to her mouth and took a drag. The smoke filled her mouth and burned her throat, her eyes watered with the effort it took to not cough, but Rose released the breath as smoothly as she could right into the snotty girl's face.

The assembled Slytherin's cheered and soon a lively chatter started amongst them. Christina Nott scowled at Rose before whirling away and Rose was glad to be out of the spotlight. She let the hand holding the cigarette fall limply to her side and wandered over to the edge of the astronomy tower.

She sighed, looking into the darkness, and began to catalogue everything she was doing that was wrong. She was breaking curfew; it was now well past midnight and they weren't supposed to leave their dorms after 10pm. She was in an out of bounds area; they weren't supposed to come to the astronomy tower unless accompanied by a teacher. She was smoking, or she had at least had one puff, which was not only against school rules, but against the rules her mother had given her.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as the shame rolled over her. All this, for a guy. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

"Here," suddenly a metal flask was thrust under her nose, "it helps with the taste."

Rose grabbed it gratefully and took a big swig of the liquid. Immediately she coughed and spluttered as the firewhiskey burned down her already raw throat. "Firewhiskey?" she gasped, passing the flask back. Looking up, Rose realised that it was Scorpius who had given her the drink and felt her cheeks start to flame.

He flashed her a charming smile as he took a swig himself. "What were you expecting, pumpkin juice?"

"I was taken by surprise!" she protested. "You can't blame me for that." He laughed and Rose felt warm all over.

"When you take your next drag," he turned towards her, "only have a little one and do it slowly. Don't fight the smoke. That's what makes you want to cough."

"I-I know how to smoke," Rose stuttered blushing furiously.

"No," Scorpius smiled patiently down at her, "you don't. You don't have to change for anyone, Rose, remember that. But if you want to, I'll help you."

Rose stared at him in wonder as he chucked her under the chin, flashed another devastating smile, and disappeared back into the crowd.

Turning back towards the darkness, Rose looked down at the cigarette in her hand. Carefully, she put it against her lips and took a small, slow breath in. It burned still, but she didn't splutter or feel sick this time. No, she didn't have to change, but maybe a few small changes might not be so bad.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
